ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Shykid
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ninjago Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Frakjaw page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Makuta Tarkairadan (Talk) 02:30, November 2, 2011 Frakjaw talkpage. Please do not delete the information on a talk page. I almost missed a message for me about the Frakjaw page. Granted, the user shouldn't have called you the name he did, but please, refrain from removing information from talk pages. King Joe: CHFW B'crat, Ninjago Wiki Sensei Master. Say somethin to me! 23:41, November 2, 2011 (UTC) That's okay, as long as you can cite your sources. Be sure to use the Lego Website and what's seen in the specials for most of the intel on pages though. Last note, put four tides (~) after you post on a talk page so that we know who's talking to us! King Joe: CHFW B'crat, Ninjago Wiki Sensei Master. Say somethin to me! 22:12, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Re: Sorry, only Senseis and Master Senseis (Administrators and B'Crats) can delete pages. We will get to work right away on a template and category for Canidates for Deletion, and then you can simply add that and we will look into it. Right now, just tell one of us on our talk page what page you think needs deleted, and we'll check it out. King Joe: CHFW B'crat, Ninjago Wiki Sensei Master. Say somethin to me! 22:24, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Shykid, you do realize that characters do not need their own category page. And the character that it's named after isn't even in it! You are filling this wiki with complete spam, and someone (as in me) will tell one of the admins (as in King Joe) about this. DaMaelstromGuy 13:03, November 13, 2011 (UTC) I didn't say I wanted you to do absolutley NOTHING to a page. Just, before you publish an edit, make sure it makes sense and check if it's true. And useful. DaMaelstromGuy 18:15, November 13, 2011 (UTC) I am giving you a warning Shykid: stop filling the pages with bad, useless categories. Please stop this spamming or we will take action. --θι Mαδ Hεδερ 11:02, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Re: Listen, I don't want you to leave, and you are not killing the wiki. You're just new, and need some help. Honestly, I think that you could add the stuff about Frakjaw back to his page, as long as you say "In the something or other Ninjago Book, Frakjaw is described as.." or something similar, telling us where you got the info. As for categories, just check it with a more experienced user before you make it. Lego Universe will be closing in January, so be sure to look us up when you get done there. King Joe: CHFW B'crat, Ninjago Wiki Sensei Master. Say somethin to me! 23:17, November 14, 2011 (UTC) No, you're not. Keep trying, just take some helpful advice! King Joe: CHFW B'crat, Ninjago Wiki Sensei Master. Say somethin to me! 23:25, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Dude, I'll handle them. We need as many users as we can on this wiki! King Joe: CHFW B'crat, Ninjago Wiki Sensei Master. Say somethin to me! 23:28, November 14, 2011 (UTC) There's no point in getting a LEGO Universe membership because it's ending in Janurary. DaMaelstromGuy 00:24, November 15, 2011 (UTC) NO!! Don't do that! Your very welcome here, and besides, all your other edits have been good ones. Like the pictures, for example, an excellent edit. Please don't go, we can always use a good user around here. :) -θι Mαδ Hεδερ 10:54, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Well, do you think you could draw one than show it to us? I would be glad to see it, though, we might not use it, just to let you know.If you're good at drawing though, hey! We might as well use it. :D -θι Mαδ Hεδερ 11:02, November 16, 2011 (UTC) It would be best if you didn't have the LEGO sign on it. O, btw, sorry, I forgot to tell you this. Can you make it say Ninjagopedia? -θι Mαδ Hεδερ 12:42, November 17, 2011 (UTC)